


Kickstarts

by imightbejehan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, from that tumblr pic, idk if it really counts, if you even want to call it angst, soul mate stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightbejehan/pseuds/imightbejehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean lives in a universe where meeting your soulmate is a given, but after two years of searching he has basically given up hope. Until this asshole walks in....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first erejean fic and probably my last bc i suck at it 0_0 
> 
> we all know that one tumblr post with the picture of the glowing heart? and that one comment about what if that happened when you met your soulmate? well after that was a comment about your soulmate being an ass and BAM fic.
> 
> hope yall like it

   By his eighteenth birthday Jean had basically given up on finding it. Love that is.

   It was a well known fact that the search began when you turned sixteen, so most of his friends were already paired up with their soulmates.

   He had hoped it would have been Marco, but when he saw his best friend’s chest light up in the cafeteria on his birthday he knew he was fucked. Marco and Mina had of course started dating that day.

   No one knew how it had really begun, maybe evolution or maybe they had just been born this way. Either way Jean had begun to hate Selection Time.

   Selection began on your sixteenth birthday, when your heart was ready to find it’s other half. When you were lucky enough to find it your heart glowed in your chest, as did your soulmate’s. Jean had heard that you get a euphoric feeling, or as Sasha tried to explain: “You feel like you're on your highest high you’ve ever had, but you never crash.”

   But not everyone found love. There were always people who were unlucky enough to spend their lives alone, and naturally became outcasts. Some people suspected that their partners were just on another continent, others who believed in reincarnation suspected that they had just missed their soulmate in this life.

   Jean thought it was all bullshit. Some people were just meant to be alone, and apparently he was one of them.

   School was ending soon. There was just a month left in his senior year, and while Jean dreaded having to think of what the fuck he was going to do with his life, he was silently thanking the universe for the fact that he would be trapped inside the lovefest that was his school.

  Homeroom was buzzing with the fact that there were three new students coming in that day. Jean made his way to the back of the room to sit next to Marco, all the while thinking about how stupid it was that you would join a new school in the final weeks.

   He turned to rant about it to the freckled boy, but of course he was caught up in a conversation with Mina. Jean grumbled, but he couldn’t blame them for it.

   Though for the past two years he had been mainly alone, his friends always made time for him. Jean suspected it was mainly out of pity, but he took what he could get to keep his mind from racing.

   “Okay, now shut up,” Levi shouted as he strode into the room. He had originally told them to call him by his last name, but he had gotten fed up with the class slaughtering the pronunciation.

   Immediately the students became silent, allowing him to continue.

   “We have some new shit- new students today, and I’m supposed to tell you I would be disappointed if you didn’t make them feel welcome.” There were a few snickers, but they were hushed by Levi’s dead stare. “Now, come on in you three.”

   A short blond entered first. His hair was kind of long and bowl cutty, but his eyes were bright, so Jean figured he might be pretty to some people. He introduced himself as Armin Arlert before sitting down in the front row by the door.

   A girl, Mikasa she explained, followed in behind him with skin like porcelain and jet black hair. As beautiful as it was, Jean thought the haircut itself was trash. When she talked she had to pull the red muffler down from her mouth and her voice was like stone, though when Mikasa took a seat next to Armin she shared a quick smile with the blond.

   Jean sighed dreamily, causing Marco to laugh at him. Jean prayed silently that Mikasa would be his soulmate, but he figured she was already with that Armin kid.

   He had been so caught up in the stone cold beauty, that Jean missed the last kid enter.

   When he looked up, his heart stopped in his chest.

   The boy looked pretty angry at the situation he was in. His chin was tipped up, his brows slightly furrowed, and his eyes bright and passionate.

   Jean didn’t even catch his name before bolting out of the room. He sprinted to the bathroom, pulling his thick sweatshirt tight around his chest. As soon as he got in he leaned against the door so no one could come in, and took off his sweatshirt.

   A red glow emanated from beneath his pale grey shirt, pulsing to the beat of his wild heart.

   He slammed his head back on the door and tried to breathe.

   That brunet was him. Jean had found his soulmate and now he didn’t know what to do about it.

  A knock came from the other side of the door, startling Jean from his thoughts.  

  “Yeah, just one sec!” He called back, zipping up his sweatshirt again to hide his heart. He turned and opened the door only to come face to face with the problem.

   Up close the brunet was shorter than Jean had expected. He had his arms draped across his chest, and blushed slightly when Jean opened to door.

   “Oh, hi,” the boy stuttered, looking beyond Jean, “um get I get past?”

   Jean stared for a second before pushing past roughly, nearly knocking the new kid to the ground.

   “Watch it,” he grumbled.

   “Jeez, asshat.”

   Jean tried to ignore the way his stomach dropped at the touch of their shoulders and the odd sensation building throughout his body.

   Marco found him sitting out in the courtyard at lunch time. Jean had skipped all his classes, but still hadn’t gone home.

   “What’s up with you?” Marco asked, sitting down beside him. Jean didn’t respond, but slightly unzipped his sweatshirt, just enough for Marco to see the glow. “Oh my god. WHO IS-”

   Jean slammed his hand down on the other boys mouth before he could shout it to the world.

   “That new kid.”

   “Which one? Mikasa?”

   “No that tan one.”

  “Oh you must mean Eren!”

  “Eren..” Jean whispered the name, trying it out on his tongue.

   “Oh man,” Marco laughed, “you’ve got it bad.”

   “No I don’t!”

   Marco ignored him in favor of his own thoughts. “You know, he did run out after you left in homeroom. He said he was going to the bathroom, but he wouldn’t let anyone guide him to it.”

   “Really? Did he say anything else? Did you see-”

   “Oh my god Jean, just shut up and talk to the kid.”

   “I can’t,” Jean pouted. “I kinda acted like an ass to him. I don’t think he likes me.”

   “Aren’t you guys soulmates?”

   “But what if it’s one sided? What am I supposed to do?”

   “Well, here’s your chance.” Marco pointed across the courtyard to where the trio of new kids were walking. Eren was slightly behind the other two, but it didn’t stop him from talking amiably to them.

   “Okay, okay.” Jean breathed out, trying to get rid of his nerves and stood up to walk over to the group.

   “Uh, hello,” he stuttered, trying to sound cheery. Eren whipped his head around to stare at Jean coldly.

   “What do you want.”

   “Nothing from you,” Jean snarled back automatically.

   Eren stepped forward until the boys were nearly nose to nose. “Then why did you come over here?”

   Jean’s eyes flicked down to the boy’s lips and when he met his eyes he saw that Eren was doing the same thing. Instead of trying to salvage the situation, Jean dug himself a bigger hole.

   “I wanted to welcome the only new attractive students.” Jean saw Armin blush and Mikasa glare sternly, but he was past caring. “I’m sure they don’t have shit personalities like someone else I know.”

   “Oh you’re one to talk!”

   “Eren, stop it.” Mikasa stepped in then before the boys could come to blows. “We will be late for our meeting with the principal.”

   Eren shot him one more glare over his shoulder as before he disappeared behind a corner.

   “Fuck.” Jean kicked the ground and ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck!”

   He hadn’t realized that he had stopped breathing until the trio had left, but now he could smell the faint smell of Eren in the air around him. Jean hardly felt Marco come up behind him and push him away towards their next class.

****  



	2. Chapter 2

  “He hates me.”

  “No I think it’s me who hates you right now,” Marco said. He pressed a few buttons on the controller and within seconds Jean’s character was dead.

  “Have some sympathy!” The blond complained, slamming his head down on the coffee table.

  The two had been playing video games for three hours, and during that time Jean had only shut up about Eren once when his mouth was stuffed with Twizzlers.

  “You’re the one causing problems for yourself.”

  “He’s just so - UGH.”

  “I don’t even know what that is supposed to mean.”

  “You’re so lucky that you knew Mina and had gotten along with her before.”

  “What are you trying to say, Jean?”

  “I don’t know, I guess I’m just trying to say that I fuck everything up. I thought I had fucked up and would never have a soulmate, but know that I’ve found him I screwed up my chances of ever being with him.”

  “Don’t you think you’re thinking a little too far into this?”

  “Are you kidding me?” Jean sat up and stared at his friend in shock. “He hates me!”

  “Or maybe he’s just as nervous as you are.” Marco looked at Jean with that face Jean had always hated. He knew he was right and knew Jean knew he was right. “I better head home though. Mina and I are meeting for dinner at six.”

  “Yeah, yeah. Go have fun.” Jean waved the other boy out the door unenthusiastically, but he really did mean what he said. He was happy that his friend had found his other half and had no trouble transitioning.

  The park was so dark that Jean could barely see the swing when he sat down on it. It was to be expected when it was one in the morning.

  He had always enjoyed the fact that the small park was just a block from his house, and ever since he was fifteen this midnight stroll had been normal.

  Jean moved mechanically from one playset item to the next before he found himself slowly rotating on the merry-go-round staring up at the stars. It was hard to pick out the constellations while he moved, but he did manage to find Orion and revel in his accomplishment for a minute.

  The night was warm enough that he didn’t need a coat, so the faint red glow haunted him. It was supposed to go away when you and your soulmate acknowledge each other, but Jean had a feeling his would never go away.

  He wondered if that would make him worse than one of the few that never found their soulmate. At least they never had a bright beacon telling the world that they had been rejected. In fact, he had never seen someone like him, much less heard any rumors.

  “I fucking suck,” he screamed up to the stars. He didn’t think he would get a response, but the merry-go-round suddenly stopped spinning.

  “Yeah, you kinda do.” The metal creaked under the weight of the newcomer. Jean turned to see Eren lie down a few spaces away from him. He wore a big dark hoodie with the hood up and sleeves wrapped over his hands. There was a rumor going around that he had moved from California, so it made sense that he wouldn’t be used to the breeze they got here in town.

  “I wouldn’t be talking if I were you.” Jean’s voice came out softer than he had expected, totally different than how the two had talked before.

  To his surprise Eren let out a small laugh. It was a nicer sound than Jean had expected, and much more dorky. He let out his own chuckle at that, but ended up snorting. He blushed and quickly covered his mouth, turning away from the other boy so he wouldn’t see how embarrassed he was.

  For some unknown reason, Eren let it pass.

  “You’re Jean, right?”

  “Jean Kirstein, yeah.” The blond tried not to be pissed that his soulmate didn’t even know his name, but he could only blame himself for that. Suddenly he realized he himself didn’t know Eren’s full name. “What about you?”

  “Eren Jaeger, didn’t you hear in homeroom this morning?”

  “Nah, I wasn’t really paying attention.” Jean silently praised himself for turning away earlier so he could avoid looking at Eren during this conversation. Instead he whispered the boys full name, mostly to himself, and though he was sure he was overhead, Eren didn’t comment.

  “Is that why?”

  Jean turned back to see Eren pointing at his chest. He had been so caught up in the fact that they were actually holding up a conversation, that he had forgot about his heart.

  “Oh, I guess so.”

  “Wh-who is it?”

  Jean didn’t know how he felt about the pain he heard in the other boy’s voice.

  “I don’t know,” he shrugged in a way he hoped appeared nonchalantly. Before he knew it, Eren had pulled off his hoodie to reveal his own glowing heart.

  “Same here.”

  The words hung in the air. Jean was scared to death, but he didn’t even know why. This boy that he hardly knew stared at him with so much swirling around in his eyes, that he sat there stunned.

  Neither moved, and Marco’s voice from earlier came into Jean’s head.

  Maybe he’s just as nervous as you are.

  Looking at Eren now, Jean could almost imagine that maybe he was thinking the same things.

  He didn’t even know that his hand was moving until it gently settled on Eren’s cheek. His breath caught in his throat while Eren’s rushed out and dusted his fingers. The brunet’s eyes closed and he leaned into the touch automatically.

  The red glow had become brighter now, scaring Jean and causing him to pull back.

  Wasn’t it supposed to go away?

  As soon as his hand left Eren’s cheek the boy’s eyes flew open. He bit his lip as he took in Jean’s worried expression.

  “Why do you hate me?”

  “What are you talking about?”

  Eren sat back a little farther and watched Jean. Jean was silent, waiting for an answer, but the only one he received was a shake of the head from the other boy.

  “Forget it. Goodnight.”

  Once again Jean was left missing Eren as soon as the boy turned away.

  Jean was on the verge of strangling Eren.

  The other boy had been avoiding him all day, but each time their eyes met Eren glared. Jean couldn't figure it out. He was the one who should be angry, not the other way around. Eren was the one who had walked away rudely the night before anyways.

  Mikasa ignored Jean too, but Armin wasn't so petty, which allowed Jean to pester him.

  "What's up with everybody?"

  "What do you mean?"

  "Not only is Eren being an ass but he has half the school ignoring me." It wasn't exactly the truth, but Jean never said he wouldn't lie.

  "Oh, that.." Armin looked away, worrying his lip. "I believe he said he was fed up with your asshole attitude."

  "What the fuck, I haven't even done anything to him."

  "Well you haven't necessarily been very nice to him, but neither has he so-"

  "That asshole!" Jean screamed, not bothering to hear the rest of that sentence. He stormed off to where he saw Eren walking out of the bathroom and shoved him back in.

  Jean slammed the boy against the wall, fisting the green hoodie in his hand. Eren's head slammed against the brick and he winced.

  "What the fuck, man," Jean hissed. "We get along for two fucking seconds then you go and fuck it up. Well it's not my fault so stop acting like it!"

  "God Jean, what's your problem?"

  "You are!"

  "Why the fuck do you even hate me?"

  "There you go again with the hate shit. I don't even know where you got that from." Jean threw his hands up and stepped back. The door creaked open slightly but he snarled at the poor freshman to leave, who probably pissed his pants.

  "Wait, you don't?"

  "How could I? I mean I do hate that I don't hate you if that's counts."

  "Here I was, hating you because I thought you hated me."

  "God you're such a dumbass."

  Jean let out a hollow laugh and rested his forehead on the brick just above Eren's shoulder. The other boy's hair brushed slightly against his cheek bones but he didn't dare move.

  “I think we can agree that we are both dumbasses.” Eren’s voice dropped to a husky whisper. A moment. A heartbeat. “Jean?”

  “Mhm?” Jean pulled back to look into Eren’s bright eyes. It was only a second before their lips met.

  There felt like a fire had just erupted in Jean’s chest. He pulled back and saw both of their chests lighting up, brighter than before.

  “But I thought-” Jean started, but cut off when his heart suddenly skipped a beat and he fell to the floor. Within seconds Eren flopped down too, looking at him with wide, surprised eyes.

  Then it was gone.

  There was no glow through the sweatshirts. Their breathing was ragged, but synchronized. Slowly, without thinking, Jean reached over and rested his hand on top of Eren’s chest, who did the same. Both hearts beat in time. Jean’s head was spinning like mad.

  “I never want to do that again,” Eren whispered, but he was smiling.

  “I hope to god that you don’t.”

  Jean pulled Eren into his arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it:) this was so much fun to write i can't even believe it. 
> 
> if you guys want to know what happens after this write me a comment or something, because while i don't have any planned i can always write something !!
> 
> tumblr: queenofhearts.co.vu

**Author's Note:**

> the song of this is Kickstarts by Example (yes also the title)
> 
> hit me up on tumblr at queenofhearts.co.vu


End file.
